Sesshy
by BlueDolphin2011
Summary: Inuyasha has a hard life, his brother hates him, blah, blah, blah. Noone knows the real story about me, and they never bother to learn. Inuyasha isn't the only one who had a hard life..... Part 1 of the Mizu, Sesshy and Inu series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Okay, okay. I haven't been writing lately because of a huge case of writer's block. Really sorry. BUT, I DID have time to carefully y plan out my previous Inuyasha story. I realized that I needed to tell Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's and Mizu's personal stories before I tell the story of the Frog Legs. So, here is Sesshomaru's story. It all started a cold night in the middle of winter…..

Year: 998 A.D.

"Mizu-san, Mizu-san! Get in here immediately! Where is the Lord?!"

"I'm coming. Rest you nerves."

"B-but how?! The Lady will deliver any minute!"

"Calm down Yuki. She's having a baby, not a whale."

The youthful looking healer entered the room with a calm reserve look on her face. She appeared to be only 8 years old to the naked eye. She had much darker skin than most in Japan, had her blue hair pulled up in a large bun and had golden eyes. Mizu also had two dog ears atop her head, showing her hanyo heritage. She was an odd mixture, and it was rare to see anyone like her living, let alone inside a royal palace.

Yuki glanced at her in despair from her spot beside the Lady's bedside. She herself only looked around 20. Yuki was a bear youkai with long brown hair and brown eyes who usually was a reserved calm soul. As of now….

"How can you say that? The Lord isn't here, she delivering early and it's my VERY FIRST BORN!"

"Your first born? Your 57, you should have done this many times by now. Yuki….you seem to be more worried about your performance than the baby."

"I-I know. But you're in your 500s. I can't be as calm as you. I-"

"Stop it! Your gonna be just fine, all you have to do is hold the Kaze's hand and I'll do the rest."

"Oh bless you Mizu. You-"

"Don't thank me yet. Next time your gonna watch. After that you're doing it. Then you do it by yourself. That's the only way you'll-"

"AHHHH! MIZU! PLEASE, WHERE IS TOGUA?!"

Mizu quickly turned her attention to the birthing daiyoukai on the futon. She was only 3 months along in her pregnancy, 2 months early for most youkai births. This made it critical that the Lady didn't lose too much blood and that she have constant attention. But that didn't seem to bother Mizu in the least, who was the palace's top healer and nurse, despite her young appearance. In reality she was one of the oldest people that lived at the palace, not to mention Togua and Kaze's, the Lord and Lady's, personal adviser, friend and in some odd way, their child.

"Now, now, Kaze. It was such short notice for him, so he's probably still in the Northern Lands. It does take four days to make the trip so I highly doub-"

A burst of wind barraged its way through the room, blowing out all the candles, leaving the three females in the dark.

"**KAZE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Togua. You never cease to amaze me."_

…….

"Wow…..I thought you said it was gonna be a girl."

"Even Lords can be wrong Mizu," Togua said from his place next to Kaze. He had taken off his armor and was in more comfortable attire so he could soothe his mate.

In Kaze's arms was a small bundle of silver hair, much like his father. He had golden eyes and small…everything. It was obvious he took his father's hair, for his mother had jet black hair. But, when one looks close enough, you could clearly see he took more after Kaze. He had her large, sharp eyes, her facial structure, light pink markings on his face, arms and legs and most notably, a crescent moon marking of the Tsukinos perched on his forehead that matched the one that light up the sky on this particular night.

"He looks exactly like you."

"Hello there little one, you tried to kill me didn't you. Didn't you?" Kaze humorously cooed to her child. "You're so beautiful."

The baby, in truth, was one of the most gorgeous she'd ever seen but at the same time was an odd one to Mizu. For one thing, he didn't cry, AT ALL. Even after she cleared his airway and smacked his bottom he still only gave a small gasp. Another thing was his size. He barley fit in the palm of the Lord's hand. Even the most early of premature babies were large enough to fit in one's forearm.

And his eyes.

Wow,

they were piercing with wisdom and knowledge that a newborn shouldn't possess. It was as if they were searing through her soul daring her to make a false move.

The most bloodcurdling factor was his aura.

Unlike most youkai babies who had little to no aura. This child had an overwhelming aura that took up the entire room. Had it not been for his parents' auras, the entire palace would've been taken over.

But his parents didn't even seem to realize these oddities.

"Let me hold him, please," she asked timidly. As the Tsukino of water, she should've been fearless against a one hour old.

"Where's Yuki?" Kaze gratefully handed her child over to her midwife.

"Probably having another panic attack. She'll be alright," Mizu replied as she took the small bundle. It stared back at her with bold eyes. Now that she had a closer look, he wasn't so intimidating. He still was, but not as much. His breathtaking beauty completely took over his haunting aura.

"Hi…..I'm Mizu. Ummm, I hey!" The tiny baby boy had fallen asleep in her arms. Apparently she was too boring for him. "_Fine. I don't care_."

Kaze chuckled at the two. "You know, Mizu. He could just feel really comfortable around you."

"Hmp."

"Oh! I almost forgot. What are we going to name him?" Kaze exclaimed. She'd given birth so quickly they hadn't thought of any names.

"Well, I was thinking we could name HER after my mother, Rin. But since he's a boy, how about…..Sesshomaru," Togua suggested.

"_A lean, mean killing machine….fits_," Mizu thought to herself. "_Something tells me you and I are gonna spend a loooooooooong time together_."

"Hmm, for some odd reason, I like it. It suits him well," the Lady replied. Togua gestured for Mizu to hand him the petite baby.

"Sesshomaru it is then," He said looking down at his heir. "I swear on my life to protect you, no matter what. You are the most important thing to me….I love you, son," he nestled himself next to Kaze on the bed as she rested her head against him. The perfect family.

R/R


	2. Oddball

A/N: I own nothing…… sorry for the wait.

"Kaze, you know your son is…"

"What?"

"Strange… at best," I stated hesitantly. It wasn't very wise to upset the Lady, for she, contrary to popular belief, was far more intimidating that the Lord. Word around the palace was that was the main reason Touga courted her. He loved a challenge. It took him about 12 human years for her to finally agree to mate him. She had a kind heart, but was excruciatingly stubborn and frightening when she tried.

"What is that supposed mean?" she raised an eyebrow. See what I mean.

"I just- I-ahem… sorry. I mean that his behavior is odd. Not just that, bu-but his aura and he didn't even cry! It's just that-"

"You are worried he might be too strong. A child born into suck a heritage of youkai blood and subordinate Tsukino could possibly be more of a threat to the throne than an advantage." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She knew how I felt without even looking at me; it was one of the Tsukino abilities- mind reading, an exclusive Wind Tsukino ability. But the availability was completely dependent on the rays of the moon.

"E-Exactly."

"Do not be so frightened Mizu. His future on the throne is light," she said. But that was just about him ruling one day; what about his future in general? Kaze felt these types of thing but wasn't a future teller. I'm the one that's a time traveler. Hell, I was born in the future. But traveling just for finding out if he would cause catastrophic destruction or not wouldn't be allowed. I can only travel if the Tsukino counselors allow it.

"I guess… only time will tell."

1047 A.D.

"Sesshoumaru! We don't know if this is going to work!" my hushed voice warned.

"You worry way too much Mizu. After all the times father got you for the wrong sword stroke or when mother reprimanded you for the wrong patterns in you wind training, you should want to get them back," his not-so-quiet voice tempted.

Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't call him a trickster or a deceiver. But he was extremely clever and had a way with words that could get him out of any situation… or in. It's a little intimidating and embarrassing that some 49- year-old, 4 in physical years, child was slowly becoming stronger and smarter than me.

I saw this coming.

"They're my masters. I have to do what they say….but I guess it would be something to see it. Alright. Let's do it," Sesshoumaru and I rounded the courtyard and separated. I sprinted towards the garden crouched behind arch and cloaked my scent and aura with quick spell. Kaze had always spent her afternoons in the garden, and Touga in the weapon room. Both used it for relaxation times since the land was so peaceful nowadays. War is behind us. For now.

"M'Lady, the Lord wishes to speak with you in the courtyard. He said he'd be down in a minute," I said.

She rose from her spot among the as I quickly ran back indoors. The moon would be rising soon and her mind reading abilities would kick in and ruin our plan.

I passed Touga on the stairs met with Sesshoumaru in the hall as we watched from a window as the scene played out.

"What?" they both asked in unison after a prolonged silence.

We both busted out laughing not caring if they heard us. Wow, this kid's got some brains on him. Outsmarting two of Japan's most powerful beings before hitting puberty; I hadn't accomplished such a thing in my 5 centuries.

"Very funny. Mizu," he turned towards me. "I'd like to have a word with you… in the war room."

"Mizu, you know of the Northern Lord, Geniki, do you not?"

"Yes."

"And of his heir, Ryūkotsusei. Both of which I visited nearly 50 years ago."

"…What happened?" she didn't like his tone at all, he sounded… worried. And that was never a good thing.

"The Lord has fallen deathly ill and only has a few short days left," he gestured to the enormous map territories and boundaries laying flat on the table. It was pretty obvious who had the most lands; the western side (blue) was overly consumed and took nearly half of the eastern part of Japan and was snaking into the south and north.

"Ill? But he's a youkai. What kind of you-"

"Dragons, Mizu. In the latter half of their life they succumb to weakness, especially if they're in the presence of…-"

"Humans. Right. Because their own weakness becomes contagious especially to a weak heart, like Geniki," she said as she slid into a chair facing the eastern lands. She looked straightforward as if concentrating on the wall and didn't budge her glance a single millimeter. Her own heritage was between the two species that were deadly to one another, not to mention a miko and a sorcerer, two more contradictions. Although those in the castle had come to appreciate her abilities, it was obvious that not everyone was welcome to Touga's future reincarnation being a half-breed with only one-quarter Inu.

Touga remained silent as he stared at the young looking hanyou. She was right, and her bitterness showed. It wasn't her fault she had certain blood in her but it was also well know fact that Lord Geniki had taken a human mate after the passing of Ryūkotsusei's mother, which caused tensions within the lands from one lord to another, one land to another and one father to his son.

"Although these lands have remained extremely calm since Geniki came into power, we can't guarantee the same after his death. Especially with Ryūkotsusei thirsting for blood and land," he glanced at Mizu, who hadn't looked up.

"How long does he have?"

"Nearly a decade," he nearly whispered.

"What of Sesshoumaru? These land aren't safe anymore, especially the castle. If Ryūkotsusei wants to take over, he'd make sure that they're no other rulers or heirs around to stop him."

"We have time, Mizu."

"We don't have time, Touga," she said, her voice rising with blunt disrespect. Touga had always been the type to wait to the last minute to do thing. At times, such as Sesshouaru's birth, she was amazed at how fast he could get things done. His taking over parts of China had been a rushed boneheaded decision that somehow had worked with brute strength. But that was when is strategy had been a secret and new. Now, every lord knew how he strategized and the possibility of Touga taking down Ryūkotsusei was very slim. Ryūkotsusei was a war genius. At the last meeting, Geniki had brought him to get experience. He thoroughly showed everyone a foolproof plan to overtake Africa. Though it hadn't been put into action (he was still a child) it was obvious he would grow up to be a powerhouse and a potential danger to the tranquility of the lands. "Now I understand you have confidence, but this is not the time for confidence. We need security and a plan."

"Keh. Mi-"

"No, Touga! We cannot afford to fail. Now I know someone who can help. But you have to be willing to put your pride aside…. Sesshoumaru!! Can you come here please?!" she screamed not waiting for an answer.

"What? You really think my 49 year old heir can come up with a complicated war plan to defeat a crazed heir. You must think you're so special, Mizu. Such lack of respect is only tolerated in a few. Especially one not of full inu youkai blood," he said to get under her skin.

Mizu glared at the Lord who towered over her. There was a time he was like a father to her. Now he was just another child she had to watch over.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru came bombarding through the door only to run directly into his father. Mizu quickly rose to pull him over to the table.

"Alright Sesshoumaru, show father what you showed me last week. Only this time pretend that the east is attacking."

Touga watched his young son show his skill. Maybe he wasn't an oddball.


End file.
